Of Brothers and Arrows
by xxMagicHorseShoesxx
Summary: Peter's voice caused me to remember where I was - standing right next to the Telmarine archers. Movie verse set in Prince Caspian. CHAPTER 6 FINALLY POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story or Narnia!!! But I did have to give Edmund's Gryphon a name, clearly for the story's sake...

* * *

"ED!!!"

Peter's voice caused me to remember where I was – standing right next to the Telmarine archers. In a hurried panic, I bolted for the door, slamming it shut just in time as arrows flew by my head.

White hot pain seared through my arm and side, but I brushed it off as bruises from falling over from the sheer shock of almost being killed. Lurching to my feet, I raced up the winding staircase, hoping to find way to escape from the Telmarine soldiers hot on my heels in pursuit.

Reaching the top of the tower, I burst through the door, slamming in shut behind me and bolting it with my new torch.

_Dear Aslan, __**no**__…._

I had trapped myself.

_Strongwing had promised he'd stay with me!_

It wasn't long until the Telmarines had caught up with me, I could hear them trying to ram the door down. There were only two ways to go now – falling, or die at the hands of the Telmarines.

_Wait, Edmund, wait. Strongwing will come, he'll come._

Just as the two Telmarines burst through the door, I noticed a flurry of feathers behind me.

Strongwing.

I allowed myself to fall, landing hard on Strongwing's back. But as I did, white, blinding pain seared through the right side of my body and I couldn't stop the cry that escaped my throat.

"King Edmund? Are you alright, Sire?"

I squeezed my eyes shut against the pain, clinging hard around Strongwing's neck. I could feel myself shaking. "The sooner we leave this place, the better I will be, Strongwing."

"Yes, Sire."

"Fly over the gatehouse. I have to see if Peter needs my help."

Strongwing obeyed my command and flew low over the castle. I looked down into the courtyard of the gatehouse. My eyes widened to see all the brave Narnian soldiers had fallen – dead. Had Caspian, Peter and Susan escaped? Were Strongwing and I the only ones left? Mind-numbing agony suddenly ripped through my body before I had time to answer my own question. It suddenly became hard to breathe and I felt myself go lightheaded. Unable to hold on any longer, I allowed myself to slip of Strongwing's back.

The last thing I heard was a surprised screech from the loyal Gryphon before succumbing to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of Narnia!! They are purely being used in this story for our personal enjoyment!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! I'd also like to give a special thanks to elecktrum, who sparked the idea for this next chapter! I hope you guys like it because I gave the whole plot of the story a lot of thought before writing this. Enjoy!

* * *

The frigid, ice-cold water slapped my face, and I awoke with a sudden start, gasping in air. A black boot came out of nowhere and kicked me in the stomach. I couldn't stop the scream of agony that escaped me as pain raced like wild-fire through my body.

"Get up, boy! Get up!"

Cold, rough hands grabbed me and jerked me onto my feet. That was all that could keep me from falling over from my haze of pain and constricting shackles.

_Shackles??_

Looking down, I could see that my hands and feet were bound tightly in the rusty, cold metal. My abdomen was wrapped tightly in linen. I felt the warm blood soaking through it and my clothes, and drying cold against my skin. The cold water only added more to my discomfort and I shook uncontrollably. Great. Hypothermia.

"So, he is still alive…"

The mist in my vision cleared a little as I glanced upwards. Standing in front of me was a well dressed man flanked by two other guards. By the smirk on his face, I was already beginning to dislike him.

"What is your name, boy?" his thick Telmarine accent giving away his identity.

"Edmund," I gasped out, realizing that I was forgetting to breathe.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund…"

"King."

He stopped short, surprise written on his face. "Pardon me?"

"It's King Edmund, actually." I received a sharp blow to the chest, and it took all my willpower to not shriek in pain again. I sagged against the arms holding me upright, gasping for breath.

"You will not be so smart when addressing King Miraz, boy! You will show him proper respect as his prisoner!" barked one of the Telmarine guards in my ears, which did little good for the pounding in my head.

"So, _King_ Edmund," hissed Miraz. "Don't you feel lucky to still be alive after being shot by my archers and having a rather nasty fall? I could have had you killed right on the spot."

"Then why didn't you?"

He laughed, and the sound pounded cold and cruel inside my throbbing head. "Because, you have just given us the advantage. I think the Narnians would very much like to have their king returned to them, alive."

With a start, I realized what he planned to do. Ransom. He was going to threaten to kill me if the Narnians did not surrender. Peter would have neither of it.

"You won't get away with this!" I yelled, as Miraz turned to leave. "My brother is the High King of Narnia! He will tear you from your throne with his bare hands! Aaagh!!!" Dark spots danced in my sight and my head throbbed from the blow. Miraz turned back around to face me, his eyes cold.

"That is to be decided." He then turned to the guards holding me. "Get him ready. It's time we returned this king to his people."

That was the last thing I saw before darkness claimed my vision as I was blindfolded. The guards removed the shackles around my ankles. My arms were grabbed by two guards as they dragged me out of the dungeon.

"C'mon, boy. Let's go! You shouldn't keep King Miraz waiting!!!"

_Dear Aslan, give me strength. Peter...._

Even in my weakened state, I could sense that my brother had something up his sleeve. If he really believed that Miraz would have killed me the night of the raid, Peter would have turned around on the spot to rescue me. This battle was just getting started...and dead or alive, I was the prize.

* * *

Please review! I really do take little suggestions into account. They help with writer's block.

I should have forewarned all of you, but I absolutely LOVE cliff-hangers. I promise however, that the next chapter will be a lot longer. I am just getting started, you guys....


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for reviewing, I love hearing feed back because it inspires me to write more!!!! If you have any suggestions or concerns for the story's future, please mention that in your review!!!

And I am so incredibly sorry and apologize greatly for the terribly long wait. I did promise in the last chapter that chapter three would be longer….and I feel so bad for the shortness of the first two chapters. I hope that no one is disappointed with this chapter; I spent a lot of time brooding on how to twist the events that happened in the movie. And I watched Prince Caspian like a gazillion times trying to decide what to do....Enjoy!

* * *

I awoke to the sound of thousands of marching feet. My wounds blazed painfully in my side, and I had no doubt that they were infected. The whole world was dark, fuzzy and noisy. I was disoriented and weak from blood loss.

_Oh, Aslan, help me…_

Someone's arm was wrapped painfully tight around my chest. By the jerking motion that we were moving at, I had no doubt that I was on a horse, bound at the hands and blindfolded. The steed underneath me jerked to a halt and I moaned in pain.

"_Set up the camp!!! Telmarines!!! We shall soon taste the blood of the Narnians!!!"_

A great cheer from thousands, I could only assume by the tumult of the roar, rose from the Telmarine soldiers. I was jerked off the horse by rough hands and dragged several hundred feet. I was tossed to the ground and could only lie there, dazed, in pain, and wishing for my brother.

"What should we do about him now, your Majesty?"

"Maybe we should tie him up, your Majesty! He could very easily run back to the Narnians now!"

"If he does that, our archers will only shoot him down before he takes a step. No, I don't think we need to worry about trouble from this little king anymore. We will wait for action from the other side. In the meantime, I want two guards watching him at all times. Lord Sopaspion! If I may have a word…"

"Certainly, your Majesty."

Their voices faded as a couple pairs of footsteps moved away. My senses were extremely sensitive with my amount of pain, and each voice, each pound to the ground closest to me only increased my discomfort. A pair of rough hands propped me up against a tree.

"You needn't worry about him. He hasn't budged an inch since last night."

_That's because if I do, I waste a little more energy that would be at good use just keeping me alive…_

_Please, Aslan, watch over my family. I will do anything just to see their faces again. Aslan? Can you grant me that one request? I know I haven't said much to Peter since we've arrived here and he's been a beast, yes, I know. But, oh Aslan, he's been my best friend for years. Will I ever see Peter again?_

Tears streamed down my cheeks and soaked through the blindfold as I sent up my silent vigil to the Great Lion. I felt completely miserable, and picturing Aslan's face in my mind's eye was the only comfort I had right now.

Wait a second….for a moment, the pain had vanished and everything was light and warm. I felt the Lion's Mane brush against me.

_**Fear not, Son of Adam. For the greatest among all Kings of High Kings in Narnia shall rise again.**_

"Aslan…."

And in the comfort of the Lion's embrace, I succumbed to much needed sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o

I was rudely awakened as rough hands grabbed me and basically threw me onto the back of another horse. Still half asleep, nauseous and dizzy, I slumped against the rider behind me.

"Remove his blindfold. It is not needed anymore."

The dark piece of fabric was jerked off my face and my headache increased as bright sunlight hit my eyes. I blinked furiously and gasped when I realized where I was. Looming high into the sky was the once proud fortress of the Stone Table. Miraz sat on a white stallion next to me, clad in golden armor. He did not speak, and I could tell that he was uneasy, perhaps terrified.

"Why, I wonder, would he still risk such a proposal…"Miraz muttered under his breath.

"Your Majesty, you have the perfect excuse to avoid this due to our military advantage…"

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz barked to a well-armored man on his right. "I wonder why he would just risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe them out in by nut fall!"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Miraz turned to face me. "I mean, only a week ago, Narnians were extinct." For a brief second, I saw a glimpse of fear in Miraz's eyes, but that quickly turned to rage.

"I would hold my tongue if I were you, boy. You are very lucky that we have kept you alive this long."

He kicked his stallion, and we were soon galloping across the field. The shackles around my wrists had been removed, and replaced with rope that was tied more painfully than my previous bounds. From the jolting of the horse, pain radiated through my whole body, making it hard to see.

As we approached the open stone dais, I saw the Narnians lined up outside of the How. Whispers broke out among the brave Narnians as they caught sight of me, their Just King, bound, wounded and drenched in his own blood. The Telmarine soldier dismounted first, and then jerked me off after him. I bit back a cry of pain, and he forced me to stand next to him, keeping a painfully tight grip on my wounded arm.

It was then that I was blessed with the sight of my brother.

Peter walked out from the darkness of the How, clad in full armor, followed by a stern looking Faun holding Peter's sword. The Narnians roared, cheering Peter on. On the other side of the field, the Telmarines responded with their own cheer. As Peter approached, I was able to catch his eye. His face was void of all emotion, his mouth set in a grim line. But his eyes betrayed his grief and happiness in only a way that I could see and understand. He drew his sword and the Narnians cheered once more.

The pain claimed me once more as Miraz stood and moved out of my line of vision. He exchanged words with my brother that I couldn't really hear and then Peter attacked. I was suddenly lost in a haze of pain, and I shuddered in the soldier's hold.

Metal clashed in my ears, and the sunlight was painfully hot and bright. There was a terrible cry of pain from Miraz, then one from Peter shortly thereafter. The Telmarine soldier was the only force keeping me standing on my feet, if he let go, I would not be able to stand back up.

"I assume that you won't let things get that close again!!" Miraz snapped as he suddenly reappeared in my vision. I couldn't see Peter anymore, but I could feel his eyes on me. Even though I wasn't cold, I continued to shiver. I distantly heard the Narnians cheer, then the clash of steel once more.

I lost track of how many minutes had past as the struggle between Peter and Miraz continued endlessly. The alarmed voice of Caspian caught my attention through the haze of pain. "Look out!" I managed to lift my head a little and squint through the fog to see Peter grab Miraz's sword, spin it around and stab him in the armpit. Miraz gasped in pain and fell to his knees as Peter wretched the sword out of his body. My brother paused as he held Miraz's sword, catching himself from chopping off the false king's head.

"What's the matter boy?" Miraz spat. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter's eyes grew wide with anger, and I bet that if he was a dragon, he would have spat fire. "It's not mine to take," he growled back. "And you owe me my brother."

"Give the boy his prize!"

"And his sword. I hope you were wise enough not to dispose of it."

The guard removed the ropes binding my hands and roughly threw me forward. Due to my blood loss and fatigue, I crashed against the stone ground. I could hardly move and just laid there, slightly bruised and dazed, until two gentle hands picked me up off the ground and set me upright on my feet. I just about fell over again when the same hands caught me.

"Whoa, Ed. Easy now…"

_Peter…_

I wanted to see his face or say just one word to him, but the world was suddenly just too hot and it hurt to even move an inch. Distantly, Caspian uttered a terrible cry which completely shocked me in my half-conscious state. What was going on?!?

Peter gently lowered me to the ground and I leaned against a pillar, exhausted, my ears popping as the Narnians cheered again, what for, I had no idea. I could barely focus on Peter's face. Oh, if only my vision would stop spinning…

"Oh, Edmund. Here, drink this."

A sweet, perfume scent clouded my senses and I gagged on the sudden aroma. Blinking furiously, I gasped "Lucy's cordial?! How did you –"

"Know?" Peter interrupted. "We figured that you must have been hurt bad enough to not make it out of there, Ed." His voice was soft, almost sad. "I feared the worst…"

Peter broke off as emotion ripped at his voice. He then sighed and gave me a drop of the cordial. I closed my eyes in relief as the pain vanished. But I had gone too long without nourishment in my condition, and the cordial could do very little for my fatigue. Maybe that was why my head still pounded even after I was healed.

I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped short as I heard a cry of pain on my right. It was the sound of a dying man. I didn't have time to turn my head as Peter suddenly thrust my sword into my hands and shouted "Ed, stay here!"

"TREACHERY!!!! They shot him!!! They murdered our king!!!"

"Be ready!!" Peter yelled.

"PETER!!" Caspian's cry was laced with warning, and my head kept spinning as Peter leapt out of my line of vision. There was a clash of medal, then I heard Peter cry, "Go!!" I scrambled to my feet, using the pillar to help me keep my balance. A hand grasped my shoulder, steadying me as the ground began to shake and explode around us from the Telmarine's heavy catapult fire.

"Edmund, no. You're too weak to fight. You have to stay here."

"Peter, this is no time to argue. Narnia needs me too."

"Not when you can barely stand, let alone keep your balance! Edmund, please…I can't bear to lose you again. The Narnians will understand…and so will I."

Peter's face was a mask of emotions. Anger, grief…pain. Pain for me. One look at his face told me everything he went through while I was Miraz's prisoner.

"Alright," I agreed, my voice soft. "Alright. For now, Pete. But if anything happens to you, if the battle goes ill, don't expect me to stand willingly on the sidelines."

Peter grinned slightly and crushed me in a hug. I sank back to the ground when he released me. He turned and motioned to someone, "Stay with him." Then Peter raced off, and a huge, bulgy bear stood next to me on all four paws. He bowed his big, furry brown head. "Hello, your Majesty. I am happy to see you alive. If you'll allow me, I'm here to protect you, King Edmund." His voice was low and gruff, and I could only slightly nod at the bear. Even with the help of the cordial, the pounding in my head and the dizziness still would not go away.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The commotion around me was ear-splitting. The ground never stopped shaking. There were cries of wounded and dying soldiers. I heard Peter yell a command, but couldn't really comprehend what he had said. Countless soldiers ran past me and the battled continued with the shriek of metal hitting metal. The bear hovered close, hardly ever moving from his spot.

"Back to the How!!"

_Back to the what?_

"Run! Edmund! C'mon!"

I lurched to my feet, feeling the adrenaline suddenly surge through my veins. Peter grasped my arm and started to drag me with him, when we both stopped almost as soon as we had started running.

The How. The How was being attacked by the Telmarines' boulders and the whole entry way suddenly collapsed. I winced as the stones crushed a few brave Narnian soldiers. I turned to Peter as Susan came running up to us. His face hard, Peter turned back around to face the approaching marching Telmarines. He then turned back to me. "Edmund…"

"Peter, no," I said sharply, cutting him off. "I told you that if the battle goes ill, you won't expect me to stand so willingly at the sidelines."

My brother took a breath, and then he started to run. I followed with Susan and Caspian and the rest of our small Narnian army. I leaped off the stone dais, and gave the first Telmarine in my path a good kick to the chest, snatching his sword out of his hands.

But I didn't know how long I could last.

I was still too weak to be fighting, but I had to. For Peter. For Susan. For Lucy and Caspian. For Narnia. _For Aslan._ Every Telmarine soldier that fell under my sword made our small army another step closer to victory. But more Telmarines were marching in from all sides. I was weakening from my adrenaline rush every second and I knew it.

I suddenly reached my limit.

The Telmarine soldier I was battling noticed my falter, and took his chance. Within a split second, he disarmed me, both swords wretched from my limp grip. His sword gleamed silver in the sunlight…and slashed viciously across my chest.

I crashed to the ground in a heap of limbs and blood. I screamed in agony, the shrill shriek of my tortured soul ripping through my ears. Everything began to fade quickly and painfully. The battle no longer echoed with war cries and screams of dying soldiers, but became a muted murmur in my head. I was dying, and this time, Lucy wasn't here to save me.

"_EDMUND!!!"_

Susan's anguished scream was the last thing I heard before someone slammed down on the lights and the sound and then, everything was dark and quiet. The pain had vanished as if someone had ripped it from me.

It was then, in the darkness, that I heard the Great Lion roar.

* * *

There you have it!!! This will be continued don't worry. If you want the full effect of Edmund's POV when he was just sitting there in the middle of the chaos of the battle, just listen to it after Peter screams charge. It will give you a pretty good idea to what Ed was hearing.

Let me know if you guys are displeased with anything in this chapter; maybe it went too fast for you or I didn't give enough detail. That's so I can keep that in mind for future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!!! I was really anxious after I posted chapter three to hear your feedback, and you all totally made my day. I haven't received any flames yet, which makes me so extremely pleased about that.

Ugh, it is not easy at all to twist the events that happened in the movie. I hope that no one is displeased with the outcome of this next chapter. And I am so sorry for the long wait!! But I will let you guys know that I am probably only going to be updating on the weekends now. But I had the chance to update because of snow days!

**BexBate**: Yes, Susan was with the archers in the movie. I had to add her in at one point because she is still the closest to Edmund when they are fighting the Telmarines in the movie.

**ekp95m**: Go ahead and write the rest of your story already! It's really good! I hope I was able to help you out. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**blazingfire03**: Well, you will have to read to find out the fate for our dear Edmund, and I hope you enjoy it! Was this update faster than the last one? No, it wasn't, I know, I apologize…it was longer. 

**KCS**: I think you'll just have to read to find out what fate I give our dear Edmund. By the way, your review made me really laugh, I think because of what I have planned for Ed next. And I love the Bulgy Bear too! Loved both of them in the books and the one they had in the movie, and I wanted to give that adorable Talking Bear a bigger role! I checked the FF Doc Manager, and it doesn't show anything missing where you said it was…too peculiar, I must say.

Peter's POV!

Don't forget everyone that this is going on in the midst of the battle! Oh yeah, and anything that is in _italics_ without quotations marks are _thoughts_.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A blood-curdling scream echoed in my ears, before it vanished as quickly as it had started. I knew that cry, for I had known its owner my whole life. But I didn't want to believe it was true.

_Not, Edmund. Please, Aslan, don't let it be Edmund. Oh no, oh no, oh no…._

"_EDMUND!!!"_

My whole world stopped at Susan's scream. I turned in the middle of the fray, spotting her as she rushed off, followed closely by Caspian.

_Edmund. Oh no…I should have tied him up to a pillar for Aslan's sake! I knew that he was too weak to fight!_

The cordial! My hand flashed to my belt, and there it was, tucked safe from harm. _Oh, thank Aslan that I asked Lucy to leave it behind…for Edmund's sake._ I wretched it out, breathing hard, staring at the diamond vial almost full of crimson liquid. This was the only thing in all of Narnia and the lands beyond that would keep Edmund alive.

The ground lurched underneath my feet as a passing tree came too close to me. I used the sudden upward movement to catapult over the heads of a couple of shocked Narnians. I hit the ground running. Running to my baby brother. And this time, the White Witch wasn't there to block my path, only a couple of scared Narnians who darted out of my way.

Caspian and Susan had already beaten me to Edmund's side. I feel to my knees on Ed's right, panting hard, as Caspian hovered over my shoulder, silent. I froze the moment I got a full view of my brother's condition.

Edmund was so pale. Like he had been after being stabbed by the Witch so many years ago. Tears began to flow down my cheeks as I laid eyes on the gaping wound in his chest, soiling his already dirty bandages even more. But something was not right. He wasn't gasping, choking for air. Ed was utterly silent, completely still. His chest was not moving.

_No._

"_Peter, quickly!"_

Susan's voice yanked me out of my stupor like a slap to the face. _"The cordial, Peter!" _With trembling hands, I unstopped the diamond flask and administered a single drop into Edmund's open mouth.

And waited.

Nothing happened. Edmund didn't stir. Too long had already past and my only little brother didn't take a single breath of life-giving oxygen. My mind panicked as I remembered that the cordial didn't work on those already dead.

"No, Edmund, no. Don't do this, Ed. Oh, Aslan…Ed!" I sobbed at my brother, shaking him gently, willing him to move, to open his eyes. But he did not. Susan sobbed next to me, stroking Edmund's pale cheek gently. The Telmarine's horn sounded in the distance. "They're retreating! Peter!" Caspian rested a hand on my shoulder. "King Peter, we need to drive them to the river, to secure our victory."

"Peter…"

I glanced up at Susan, her face streaked with tears. "Only you can lead us," she said, her voice soft. "Edmund believed in you, we shouldn't give up just yet." I met her eyes, and then glanced back at Caspian. He nodded at me, showing that I will have to make the call.

_But we couldn't just leave Edmund…_

I lurched to my feet as a flash of brown attempted to streak by. I seized the riderless horse by its bridle, it was a Telmarine horse, but it would have to do for the moment. "Susan," I gasped, breathless by being almost yanked off my feet from grabbing the horse at such a speed that it was going. "You will have to follow us with Edmund."

My sister wordlessly bounded to her feet. With ease, Susan mounted the foaming creature. I carefully bent down and scooped Edmund into my arms with care. I choked back tears at his dead weight. Susan wrapped one arm around Edmund's stomach once he was gently placed in front of her on the saddle.

I wretched my eyes away from Edmund's pale face. But I couldn't stop the tears pouring down my face as I raised my sword into the air.

"FOR ASLAN!!" I roared, and leapt forward into a run. The Narnians echoed my cry and our small army was off, chasing the Telmarines back to the river. The adrenaline rushed through my veins, guiding my feet to dodge trees and rocks as I was blinded by the onslaught of tears. There was a horrible pain in my chest. Whether it was from my sobs battling my breathing or from my heart being ripped out from my brother's tortured cry, only Aslan would know.

When the large group of Telmarines stopped short so abruptly in front of us, I almost fell over. Luckily Caspian saved me the embarrassment as his steady hand grabbed my good shoulder.

"Thanks," I gasped. "What's going on? I can scarcely see, Caspian…"

"King Peter, it's Lucy! She's on the other side of the bridge and there's a Great Lion with her! Is that Aslan?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but stopped at Aslan's all-mighty roar. I chuckled weakly.

"Does that answer your question?" Caspian laughed slightly.

There was a loud rush from the river, and an enormous river god descended upon the terrified Telmarines. Their panicked cries filled my ears. The Narnians stood frozen in awe and amazement as the river god wretched the bridge apart. As quickly as the river god came, he was gone, leaving a shallow river and thousands of dazed and wet Telmarines to climb out of the river.

I wiped at my eyes, clearing my sight so I was able to spot Lucy standing next to Aslan on the other side of the river. I glanced at behind me, and spotted Susan emerging from the trees, guiding the horse at a trot.

"Quickly, Susan!" I called out to her, rushing into the water followed by Caspian. Susan spurred the horse faster, spraying a few dazed Telmarines as she guided the panting steed into the river.

Lucy's face paled the second she saw Edmund, slumped against Susan and drenched in his own blood. She rushed forward once we trekked out of the water. Susan gently lifted Edmund down to me and then dismounted. "Peter, my cordial!" Lucy cried desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks as she laid eyes on the wound on Ed's chest.

"I've already done that, Lu…"

I looked over Lucy's head and straight into Aslan's eyes. I stumbled past my sisters and over to the Great Lion, staggering under the dead weight of my poor brother. I crashed to both knees in front of Aslan. My fatigue had caught up to me.

"Aslan, please," I choked, fighting back more tears that burned at my eyes. "He doesn't deserve this. Please…"

_Am I begging to the Great Lion in front of everyone?!_

"Peter, my son," Aslan spoke gently, His golden eyes kind. "Tell me, what is it that you want?"

_What I wanted? _I glanced down at Edmund's pale face, spotting the hint of blue on his lips. It wasn't just about what I wanted. I could feel Susan and Lucy's eyes upon me. _Susan and Lucy…._

"We want our brother back, Aslan," I breathed.

"There is still hope for your brother," Aslan smiled. I heard Lucy let out a shaking gasp from behind me. "You may have yet saved Edmund with the juice of the Fire flower, Peter. But he is close to departing this world. The king who has fallen may yet rise again."

With that, Aslan crouched like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse, and leaped right over my head. His roar filled my ears and I turned to see that He had actually pounced on something. But it was something invisible.

Aslan removed his great Paw holding the invisible force on the ground and then reached up to snatch at something in the air. Small smoky lines, like waving ropes, shattered under His Claws, and fell glittering to the earth before disappearing. Aslan turned, and a transparent figure appeared next to Him, who sparkled underneath the glow of the sun. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized the face of the stranger.

He stood in full Narnian clothing, dressed like a king. His silver crown glittered on his brow. He was whole and healthy. He looked just like the best friend I had known since our relationship had grown in Narnia, his face resembling that of the limp figure in my arms.

_Edmund._

o0o0o0o0o0o

Give me little hints on what you think might happen next, because that is what prompts new ideas for the story's future!!!!

Oh yeah, and don't forget about your concerns or complaints, but if you are in public and reading this story, please don't hyperventilate (or was it too late to warn you??). I have found it extremely awkward myself when people start to look at you weird, but you're only freaking out because your favorite author left you hanging off a treacherous cliff without safety cables.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!! I am so very pleased will all of your reviews!! They make me happy and inspire me to keep writing. I have been contemplating for a long time what should happen to Edmund when we reach this point in the story. And I'm sorry about the long wait, but I've been very busy with classes and work. I hope no one is disappointed!! No one has been so far, and I hope it stays that way.

A lot of you are freaking out though and claiming that I have killed our dear, precious King Edmund. That makes me happy and sad all at the same time. Happy because you guys are enjoying this story and showing sympathy to the characters. And sad because you lot freak out. *sigh* I would give you all a straight out answer, but you're just going to have to read, dear reviewers.

**JediMasterMiraxHorn**: All I have to say to your hint is…well done! See…I've been throwing in hints this whole time and someone finally caught on!!!

**ekp95m**: Thank you so much! I was hoping that this chapter would turn out good. It took me a while to figure out how Peter would react to Edmund's fall this time, due to his reaction with what happened with the White Witch in the first movie.

Any words that are in _italics_ without quotation marks are _thoughts_.

Edmund's POV

o0o0o0o0o0o

It was then, in the darkness, that I heard the Great Lion roar.

Before I knew it, an enormous paw gently pushed me to the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of my lungs.

_Hold on a second, wasn't I already on the ground??_

Once I regained my breath, I quickly stood on my feet. It was then that I realized that the pain had vanished, as well as the dizziness in my head and fatigue. I could feel the familiar weight of my crown on my head. Looking down, I was amazed to see that I was garbed in my royal Narnian finest.

There was a rumbling purr next to me and I turned to see Aslan gazing up at me. Behind him flowed the mighty river, flocked by several thousands of Narnian and Telmarines soldiers.

"Edmund!"

My head whipped around at the familiar voice. The cry had come from Lucy. She was standing next to Susan, grasping her older sister's arm and staring up at me in shock. Both their faces were pale.

"Is that…could it be…? Edmund?"

_Peter._

My gaze turned towards my brother. He was covered in blood and holding a figure in his arms. He rose, and turned the rest of the way around, giving me a glimpse of who he was carrying. I took half a startled step back in shock. My brother was carrying _me_, but I was standing right_ here_.

"Aslan, am I dead?" I asked the Great Lion, wretching my gaze away from my body to look at Him. The Lion's eyes were sad.

"Not quite, dear one," He spoke softly. "You were called here to help restore peace and freedom to Narnia. And you have achieved that without fail. But now is not your time, Edmund, my son. I told you and your brother and sisters that your wisdom may guide us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Susan let out a wet laugh, her face breaking into a smile. "This can't be possible…" she muttered, exchanging a look with Peter, whose eyes had gone wide. Lucy's face was wet with tears, but her eyes were full of hope.

"The greatest among all Kings of High Kings in Narnia shall rise again, Queen Susan," Aslan said to her, before turning his gaze to me. Then, Aslan opened his Jaws and raised His Head to breathe upon me. A sweet scent clouded my mind. I could feel myself being pulled away, and suddenly, darkness was all I could see.

Then came the pain.

I jerked in someone's hold. There was a strangled gasp above me and the chattering of many voices.

"Oh, Aslan! Thank you, Aslan!"

"Edmund!"

"He's alive, I can't believe it…."

"Lucy, Lucy, your cordial, quickly."

There was a sweet taste on my tongue, and I knew no more.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Consciousness greedily pulled at my mind, bringing me unmercifully out of the comforting darkness. I could feel the pillows and sheets and the warmth that surrounded me, but those comforts couldn't reach deep enough to fight off the abuse my body had suffered.

All my other senses were too clouded from sleep even though my mind was wide awake. I laid there, and waited until I could faintly sense a light weight near my feet, and an even lighter weight closer to my head at my right. Someone was dabbing my face and neck with a cool cloth and murmuring soft nonsense I couldn't understand.

I slowly regained control over the rest of my senses, but my eyelids were too heavy to lift. The aroma of flowers, most likely daffodils and roses, tickled my nose along with the scent of firewood. I meant to sneeze, but due to my exhaustion, my breath rushed out of my nose in a soft huff.

There was movement next to me, "Edmund!"

"Hush, Lu, not so loud…Edmund?"

"Ed? Open your eyes? Please?"

_Peter._

Keeping my eyes closed, I turned my head in the direction of his voice. "Peter…" I murmured, my voice barely above a whisper. I felt his calloused hand on my forehead, brushing away a few strands of my hair lingering there.

"Hush, Ed. You're safe now."

"Where are we?"

"The Telmarine castle," answered Susan, grasping my left hand. "You've been out for three days, we thought you'd never wake up, but your fever's finally come down…"

Susan's voice faded as real sleep was finally tugging at my mind, beckoning me into the welcoming darkness.

"Ed?"

Peter's voice was distant…

"Let him sleep. He hasn't had real rest in days."

"It's okay, Edmund," Lucy whispered in my ear. "Rest now, we won't leave you…"

I greedily accepted the darkness, relieved to finally have a chance to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry that was so short, but I wanted to make it clear that Edmund was alive before we move forward. Sadly, the next chapter is possibly going to be the last. You all can breathe now. I did not kill our precious Edmund. It took me a while to figure out what Aslan would say, but I hope it all flowed together for you guys.

Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Finally! After so long, I have updated! I know you have all been just wishing and waiting to find out if our precious Edmund is O.K. That he will be. No flames or White Witch magic please.

* * *

Food.

That and roses was what I could smell when I woke next. Maybe that was the only reason I woke up. I turned towards the pleasant aromas and groaned as the pain in my chest made itself known. Even though this bed was comfortable, my body was still sore. Everything ached, especially my chest and head.

"Edmund?"

_Susan._

I cracked my eyes open, blinking against the dim light. Susan sat on the bed next to me. So it was her who was giving off that pleasant flowerly scent. She bent over me and touched my face as if to make sure I was really there looking back at her.

"Oh, Edmund." She sat back and took my hand, clearly fighting tears.

"Hello, Susan."

She gave a wet laugh and ran a hand through my hair. "How do you feel? Any pain?"

I grimaced as I tried to stretch my sore muscles. Pain flared in my chest. "A bit. How long have I been in here?"

"Five days."

_Five __**days**__? _But Susan had already moved on to the term of business, as if she was determined to get me away from this sick bed.

"I've had lunch brought. Are you feeling up to eating something, Edmund? You should, it's been days since you've been this conscious."

I watched Susan patiently as she chatted, throwing the curtains back and opening the windows to let in some light and air.

"I don't think I have the strength, Su," I sighed and closed my eyes against the bright sunlight. It wasn't a lie to tell her that because every limb felt heavy and tied to the bed. Maybe my head hurt because I hadn't eaten anything for a while or days in Susan's case.

Susan made a _tsk_ sound above me and I opened my eyes expecting to see her glare, but instead to the sight of her fighting tears. "Of course you don't have the strength. You haven't been able to eat a proper meal in days. _Days_, Edmund! Very well then, I will help you."

"You really don't need to do that, Su. I'm fine." I groaned as I tried to sit up. Every muscle screamed at me as I tried to move. Susan grabbed me before I fell over sideways and I allowed her to place me upright. Moving had brought on a new wave of dizziness and I leaned back into the pillows trying to fight it off.

"Hush, Ed. Let me look after you. You'll be alright. The fireflower kept you with us, but it couldn't completely heal these new wounds. The healers suspect poison was on that Telmarine's blades. Now lie still. I have to change your bandages…"

Susan kept talking, but there was only one word that kept repeating itself in my head

_Poison._

That would explain the dizziness and the headache. Not to mention the pain in my muscles. I gasped as white hot pain took hold of me. Susan had already removed the bandages around my chest and was treating my wounds with some type of salve. But it _hurt_.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eddy. It's alright. It's alright. Breathe. Easy now."

I focused on breathing and her soft words until she had wrapped my torso in fresh bandages. I stayed still until the pain had faded to a dull ache. Susan sat quietly next to me, stroking my hair and still talking gently. She was saying something about Peter, and Caspian and a council meeting.

"…promised he'd be here for tea later. He didn't want to leave, but Aslan said that it was one of Peter's duties as High King to help Caspian 'gain his feet,' as one might say. Caspian should consider himself very lucky to have the High King as one of his advisors in court…"

"Peter?"

I opened my eyes to her smile. "Yes, he hardly ever left your side, Edmund. We've all been so worried about you. Especially Peter." She kept stroking my hair and I felt myself starting to be pulled back towards sleep again. "You need to eat something, Edmund. It will help. Aren't you hungry?"

My stomach answered her question for me with a steady growl. She laughed and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was very pretty and her presence was comforting. I was glad she was here instead of some stuffy healer.

"C'mon. You need to get out of this bed," Susan said, as she slowly pulled me off the mattress and onto my feet. I swayed against her, but managed to make it over to the large armchair by the fire. Susan wrapped me in a blanket and set about making some herbal tea. "And maybe later, if you feel up to it, out of this room. It won't do your health any good to stay in here, Edmund. But you have to promise not to over-exert yourself. "

"I don't think Peter will even give me the chance, Susan."

She glared at me, but I could see laughter sparkling in her eyes. She pushed the cup of herbal tea into my hands. "Drink. It will help with the pain."

I downed it and was suddenly glad that I did. It tasted _awful_. Susan took the empty cup, smiling at the grimace on my face.

"It can't be that bad, Ed." She turned fully back around with a bowl of soup and a spoon in her hand. She stopped and seemed to be waiting expectantly for something.

_Oh._

I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she really think I would even let her spoon-feed me?

"I'm sure I can manage _that_ on my own, Dear Sister."

"Are you sure, Loyal Brother? Maybe all you really needed was to get out of that bed."

I smiled at her. "As sure as I am that the sun rises and sets every day, Su." Susan beamed at my newly found strength and it was then that the door opened.

"Edmund!"

I turned to see my little sister running towards me, a laugh escaping her. "Lucy!" She embraced me whole-heartedly and I hugged her back just as tightly, despite the pain it caused in my chest.

"Oh, Edmund! You're awake! How do you feel? Better? Have you had anything to eat yet? Maybe you can come to the gardens with me later. Do you think you can walk that far? Peter promised he'd meet me there for tea later only if you could come along…"

"Only after Edmund eats a proper meal first," Susan said, interrupting our little reunion. Lucy let go of me to turn and glare at her older sister for such an untimely interruption, but I couldn't find myself to care. I lacked the energy to tell them all to shove off and it just felt nice be cared about, even if that meant getting fussed over by two over-attentive sisters.

"Of course you know I will, Lu. Whatever you like," I smiled at her, turning her attention back to me. "Why don't you join us?"

* * *

Please don't forget to read and review! Next chapter will be more about Peter and Edmund (brotherly-fluff!) and the conversation I just WISHED they had had at the end of Prince Caspian (the movie, of course).


End file.
